Stein, Jekkle and Hyde
by sammy7656
Summary: follows story line of the anime series, through the eyes of Dr. Franken Stein and my OC Jill Jekkle; a woman who suffers from having something VERY similar to skitzo, but far worse. She physicaly and mentaly turns into a killer, Hyde. Stein X OC reviews encouraged
1. Intoduction Past

**i do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater, nor do i own most of the events in this story. i only own Jill Jekkle/ Hyde**

Stein, Jekkle and Hyde

**INTRO – PAST**

**JILL**

As I make my way up the stairs to the DWMA, I look down at the _weapon_ sticker plastered to my chest and feel a little nervous. _I hope biology won't be a problem for me..._

**STEIN**

_I wonder which weapon I will be pared with..._ I look around the room; Its filled with other children talking and laughing. My gaze stops when I see a girl with long brown hair, pulled back in a clip, the rest of her hair falling out above it. She stares down at her things, as though if she makes eye contact with anyone, they'd turn to stone.

"All right class! Let's start! I'm Mrs. Martin." The class returns her greeting with a tired and bored "Hello Mrs. Martin..." Mrs. M picks up a clip board and pen, then says, "When I call your names, come to the front of the class and meet your weapon or meister."

As the teacher calls off names one by one, the girl with brown hair looks more, and more nervous.

**JILL**

_Please, please, please! Get this done and over with already! Who the hell is my meister? _"Jill Jekkle..." I look up. "And Franken Stein." I rise out of my chair and clutch my books to my chest, as I try not to trip over my own two feet.

I look sheepishly to my right and I can see a boy with cropped gray hair in a button up white shirt. He is dressed in all white... _Why white?_

When we both reach Mrs. Martin, Franken Stein turns and says "Hi... I'm Franken Stein... you can call me Stein though..." he offers me his hand. I shake it and say quietly "I'm Jill Jekkle..." Mrs. Martin looks across the room. "Why don't you two sit over at station three..." We nod and turn. "Franken Stein!" Mrs. Martin calls after Stein. "Yes Mrs. M?" He turns. "I need to talk to you... after class, okay?" "Okay." He says and walks over to our station.

**STEIN**

When the bell rings students jolt up and out of their seats, then rush to the door. _Jill's been quiet all class. All she was doing was starring off in space and taking notes._

I walk over to Mrs. M and ask "What did you want to talk to me about?" Mrs. M looks down and says "It's about Jill... your weapon..." I swallow hard. "What about her?" I ask confused. "Have you heard of the famous Dr. Jekkle and Mr. Hyde?" "Yeah, everyone knows about them." Mrs. M looks both concerned and scared for me. "Well Dr. Jekkle is Jill's mother...and her father is Mr. Hyde... and it seems as though she has inherited her fathers... problem..." I stare at her desk. "What do you mean?" I ask stupidly, voice trembling (even though I know the answer). _Jill's father is the psycho killer Hyde?_

Mrs. M stares at me with pleading eyes. "I swear to you that she is the kind of girl who wouldn't hurt a fly... but if her Hyde is provoked... you could very well end of dead." My eyes widen and my voice trembles. "How do I avoid provoking Jill's... Hyde?" _Just by being Jill's meister puts my very life at stake..._ "As long as you do not... I repeat, _do not_ discuss anything that has to do with any kind of killing or blood spill... if you so... Jill's Hyde will be triggered, and everyone's lives around her are at stake..." I peek up at Mrs. M through my gray curtain of hair, trying to hide my fear.

"I understand if you would like to be assigned a new weapon. If you want I could-" "no... I'll keep Jill as my weapon... I promise I will be _extremely_ careful with her."

**JILL**

I was leaning against a tree, with my nose buried in a book and a sandwich in my free hand, when Stein walked in front of me. I push my reading glasses atop my head and sheepishly look up. "Is the spot next to you taken?" He pushes his hair away from his face and smiles. I shake my head no, and close my book.

I scoot over a bit as he bends down to sit. "So, how long have you been in Death City?" I swallow the contents in my mouth and say "I just came here... by the way... i was wondering if you knew of any free apartment rooms I could check out..." he opens his paper bag. "I've got an extra room in my apartment if you want it... you can come by later and check it out if you like." He says as he pulls out a bottle of water. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea..." I say quietly. "It's fine... Mrs. M told me about your parents... and a little bit about yourself..." _When did this happen?... Oh of course..._

"You're not scared? I killed my last meister you know..._ I_ don't want to kill anyone... _Hyde _wants to..." My thought tightens as my bangs shift in front of my face. He takes my hand in his ice cold one and says "I swear to you I won't provoke her..." My thought tightens again. "But how Stein? How is someone capable of that at our age? You won't be able to brag or even plan ahead..." I whisper. "How can I rely on just what you say..." my voice trembles. "I don't want to kill my meister again..." I pull up my sleeves, and show him my scarred forearms. "I've had to cut myself just so I wouldn't kill..." I say so quietly that Stein barely hears me, as I stare down at my arms and slam them shut so I _don't_ have to remember.

I feel cool fingers across my scars. "You're just gonna have to trust me Jill..." he whispers softly. His head leans carefully on mine. "You're a good person Jill... just by having these scars shows that you've saved countless lives..." I slowly open my eyes. I wrap my arms slowly around his neck, and hug him tightly. "Thank-you..." His arms wrap loosely around my waist. "You're welcome..."

**STEIN**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. But I could tell that Jill had relaxed a little and that she was a little less shy.

As we made our way down the street I lost myself in my own madness with cutting things open._ Shit... I really thought it stopped this time... _I could feel a grin slowly glide across my face as I stared at the asphalt.

"You okay Stein?" Jill asks concerned. My hand shoots up to my mouth and covers the grin. I take a deep breath. "I'm fine..." Jill cocks her head to the side and looks puzzled, but drops the topic. "So do we have that far of a walk to school from the apartment?" i slowly regain my sanity. "Not really... were almost there..."


	2. Hyde

**STEIN – CHAP 1 – HYDE**

That was the day I met Jekkle. But I had yet to meet Hyde. I always wondered if she was as obsessed with homicide as much as i was obsessed with dissection, when I wasn't careful...

It was a week or so into summer vacation. During the last week of school Jill had a Hyde episode and killed a student, ever since the people of Death City were frightened of us. Every time Jill or I walked down the street, people would do anything to avoid us. But we didn't mind.

But one day some full-of- himself kid backed me into a corner, calling me a _creep_ and a _waste of flesh and blood_. Turned out he was a weapon, and a sharp one at that. He cut me pretty deep, and I swear, the _second_ the first drop of blood hit the ground Hyde knocked him out.

She was about to go for the kill, when I let out a weak moan gripping my upper arm. She turned with her ink black eyes, and looked at me as if I were an injured puppy instead of a forgotten friend.

She said nothing but gently lifted my hand from the wound and cocked her head in curiosity, as though she had never thought I would be bleeding from a cut as deep as it was. Her eyes slowly changed to a light green as she examined the cut.

Not taking her eyes off my arm she turned her finger into a blade of a scythe and cut the bottom half of her shirt off.

"Come on... lets get you home so i can stitch you up." She said as she lifted me up and onto my feet, then tied my arm in the ripped shirt.

Years passed and we were our first year of college. I started to perform various experiments on myself. Jill could contain Hyde in amazing situations, compared to the years prior.

She could keep Hyde in while discussing the procedures. But when we finished my screw experiment, Jill grew nervous for me and offered to dissect _her_ instead of _myself._ I took her offer, knowing if I hadn't it would put stress on her and could possibly end up in a Hyde episode. During this time both of our madness's seemed to weaken, and we were able to go on with our lives.


	3. The Call

**STEIN - CAHP 2 – THE CALL**

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep! _"Morning!" Jill says chipperly, as she presses the snooze button. I open my eyes slowly and look at the clock.

"Why are we getting up at 6:30 in the morning... on a Saturday?" I flop over to my other side and face Jill, who lies, still in her tank top and baggy sweat pants. She smiles sleepily and puts her hand on the back of my neck. "Lord Death's orders..." She leans towards me and lightly touches her lips to mine. "That so...?" I say as I put my hand on her waist and press our lips together again. And as if on que, the phone rings. Jill sighs. "I'll get it." She says as she slides herself off the bed, and shuffles over to the phone.

"Hello... Lord Death?... yes he's here, but we just woke up... sure... well he won't need _me_ to do that... alright we'll help out with the class... bye..." She hangs up. "Lord Death wants us to help with a remedial lesson." I blindly search for my glasses and adjust my screw. "Why us?" I ask puzzled. "Well, remember Sid?" I nod as I put on my glasses. "Well apparently he is now among the living dead and Lord Death sort of told the kids it was you that did it to him..." _Great! Thanks a lot Lord Death! _"Lovely! So when will the class be coming?" "They'll be coming in 3 or 4 hours..." Jill replies.

I twist my screw once more and look down at my stitches. _God its been a long time since I've even _thought _of fighting..._"So we will be 'stage fighting' the students?" Jill sits on the edge of the bed. "Not the _both_ of us... that would be too dangerous. All you should really need is your soul wave length if necessary..." She looks at my stitches. "Why don't we check for popped seams and loose stitches?" I look up. "Sounds like a good idea."

**JILL**

"I should be back by the time the lesson is over." I tell Stein as I head for the door. "Alright... Don't be too long..." "I know!" I replied as I walked out the door.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

As I arrive at the laboratory I can see Stein standing over two students. _But Lord Death said there'd be..._ I look to the side and see two more students. One is passed out and the other nursing him.

Stein pats the boy on the head and says "Good job... you earn a passing grade!" then clutches his side. "You alright Stein?" I ask as I walk towards him. "Mrs. Jekkle?" Soul exclaims. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I smile and say "I live here!" He gives me a confused look. "Let me see Stein." I carefully move his hand from his side and lift up the bottom of his shirt.

"Well, you kids must have been pretty good! You made Stein here pop a seam!" The kids all give an even more confused look at me. "Well, it _has_ been a _long_ time..." Stein says with a wince. "Let's get you inside so i can fix you up!"

**STEIN**

_Damn... those kids put up a better fight then I thought they would..._ "Eghh..." Jill dabs an alcohol soaked scrap of gauze on the bleeding popped seam and cleans the blood. "Lord Death wanted me to tell you that we are in need of a new science teacher at the academy." She smirks. "Yeah?" I chuckle. "That'd be the perfect job for me." I smile and rub Jill's leg beside me. She reaches for a needle and a spool of thread. "That's what I said." She smiles, and starts to stitch me back up.

A few minutes later she was finished and was wrapping gauze around my waist. "I'm surprised you're not the schools nurse." We laugh. I gently lean my head on hers as she lightly traces over my uncovered stitches.

My bangs shift as I tilt her head up to face me. "You're so beautiful..." I whisper to her. She blushes. "I love you." We whisper to each other as we get closer.


	4. The New Teacher

**JILL – CAHP 3 – THE NEW TEACHER**

"Hey, did you hear about that new teacher?" I look out at the corner of my eye. "Which one? The one with the stitches?" The other teacher nods. "Oh yeah! Heh... he seems like he's got a few screws loose!" The other teacher laughs and says "Or has one too many!" Their laughter gets louder. My fork suddenly jams itself into the wall inches away from the two cackling teachers. I glare coldly at them as they slowly turn and walk away, with fear in their eyes. _Assholes..._

**STEIN**

"How was your first few classes?" i turn to see Jill walk in the classrooms door way, her combat boots pounding the glossy tile floor. "Well, it went pretty well. No one cut their fingers off..."I smile. "What are you wearing Jill?" She glances down at herself. With her combat boots, she wears fish net tights, a black pleated mini skirt, and a gray sweater that has no shoulders. Her hair pulled back in a clip, like she wore it when we went to school at the DWMA. "What?" She asks. "You look like your still a student!" I chuckle.

"You have something to eat?" She asks, setting her lunch on my desk. "I'm not hungry." "Alright!" She hop's up on the desk and pushes her glasses on top of her head.

"I nearly killed someone a few moments ago..." She says boredly as she takes a bite from her sandwich. "Uh-oh... What happened?" "Remember the first time I stitched you up and nearly killed that little punk who cut you?" I look up. "Ah shit Jill! What did you do?" She swings her legs to the other side of the desk so she faces me. "Don't worry! The fork missed them by like three inches!" I sigh. "You threw a _fork_ at them?" I glare at her with a disapproving look. "What? I didn't aim it _directly_ at them! No one got hurt! Except the wall..." I sigh and rub my thumb on her leg. I look up at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

THE NEXT DAY...

**STEIN – AN OLD FRIEND VISITS**

I was sleeping rather peacefully when the smell of bacon hits me. _Shit! I'm late!_ I bolt out of bed, yank my sweater and lab coat on, and then look at the alarm clock sitting on my night stand, which reads 4:30 AM.

Barefoot, I pad out to the kitchen with my socks and boots in one hand, my other hand turning my screw. Jill stirs some eggs in a bowl when she realizes I'm up. "Hi, sorry if I woke you up, I wanted to get breakfast started early..." I walk over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sit in a nearby chair. "Its fine, I just thought I accidently slept in, that's all." She smiles then pours the yellow liquid egg mixture in a frying pan.

"Do you remember Spirit from college?" Jill asks. "Yeah, why?" She stirs the ramen in a separate pot. "Well, he is Lord Deaths 'Death Scythe' now... he's at the academy all the time." I chuckle. "Is that so? Heh, maybe I'll see him today..."

**SCHOOL – 5****TH**** PERIOD**

"All right class, the last ten minutes are yours... Don't be _too_ loud." I announce to my class before I wheel myself back to my desk. The class begins to hum with the sound of chatting and laughter. Just as I am about to lean back in my chair, I see Spirit walk through the classrooms doorway.

"Stein! Long time no see!" He exclaims. "How've you been Spirit?" He walks up to the desk. "Pretty good. How's Jill doing?" He smiles and bobs his eye brows up and down as the dismissal bell rings. "Lunch time!" It screams. "She's fine..."

As the classroom empties I can see Jill's figure lingering in the doorway as she greets the students, telling them to remember to do their homework and to have a nice day. "Fine? You're kidding right? She looks _amazing_!" He smiles.

"Hey Stein, Spirit!" Jill smiles warmly. "Hey Jill..." Spirit greets trying not to shot any sign of sexual interest, that would piss off Jill... somewhat failing. The look in her eyes tells me she'll use that to her advantage. I smile.

She wears a low cut, one strap, mid-thigh-high, dark green dress with black wedge heels that have ribbons twisting up her legs to her knees; dressed for the 'Welcoming' party for the other new teacher. "What's up Spirit?" She asks as she sits on my desk. She crosses her legs and smiles innocently at Spirit. I smirk. _I knew she couldn't resist..._ Spirit knows that Jill's the type of girl that would crush your balls if you tried to do anything with her, so he tries to keep his cool. "Not much... you?" He asks confidently. "Not much, reading 'Romeo and Juliet' with my classes, the usual..." I can see Spirits muscles tensing nervously. _Heh, she knows him like the back of her hand..._

Jill turns to me. "Just wanted to give you back your lunch, you left it in my classroom." She plops a paper bag on my desk. "I'd stay longer, but I've got papers to grade." She stands, walks towards me and says "I'll see you later." Then bends down and kisses me. "Later Spirit!" She says as she walks out of the class. "L-later!" He says awe struck.

As Jill closes the door behind her, Spirit demands "What the hell happened when you guys got outta college? Goddamn! She's a total babe! And she's _yours_ besides the facet!" I smile. "Well, I understand her better than herself..." He sighs. "I never thought I'd say this but, I fucking _envy_ you Stein!"

**JILL – AFTER SCHOOL**

_I wonder who the new teacher is, I've heard He's pretty hot... I'm not sure why, but... I've got a bad feeling about him..._ I walk down the hallway on my way to Steins classroom to round him up for the 'Staff Welcoming' party, with my bag in one hand and my wallet in the other. I slip my glasses in my bag and walk in the room.

"You ready to go?" I ask Stein. "I will be, as soon as I figure out how to tie this damn thing!" I chuckle. "Let me do it." I smile as I put my things down and hold his tie in my hands.

"So... I'm assuming you have your suspicions about this guy... that _is_ why we're going, right?" I smile as I tighten his tie, then wrap my arms around his neck, as he puts his hands on my hips. "You know me too well..." We laugh quietly as we get closer to each other.

**AT THE PARTY**

_Why the hell did I allow Spirit to influence Stein into getting drunk off of champagne? _"Prettylady, Iwanna noutherdrink!" Stein slurs, "All your drinking from here on is water." I say annoyed as he sways towards me. "Let's go take a seat." "Dokay! Common Spirit!" _Great! Now i have two drunken idiots to take care of!_

I scan the room for the new teacher but I'm interrupted by my two falling-over-drunken companions. _Oh what's the use? I won't be able to find him at this rate!_ Suddenly, I trip over Drunk 1, and caught by strong hands, followed by a deep "You alright, Miss?" I steady myself, and then I turn and say "I'm fine..." then realize the person i was looking for was him. "Oh, where are my manners? You must be the new teacher, yes? I'm Jill Jekkle! I would have greeted you earlier, but at the moment I'm babysitting, heh..."

He smiles, "Its fine, I understand completely, heh, I'm Todd Wilson," He holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Jekkle." I shake his hand. "You can call me Jill; you're not one of my students you know!" We chuckle. "Prettylady! Myhead hurts!" I turn and say "Sit down for a little while; I'll be right back, okay?" Stein and Spirit plop themselves down and nod. I turn back to Todd and say "My apologies..." He chuckles and says "Its fine..." _Back to business!_

"Forgive me for asking, but, did you come here for something else, other than to introduce yourself?" I give him an innocent smile. He looks puzzled, and then gives a look of sudden realization. "Is it that obvious?" He laughs, embarrassed. I smile. "You're right... I was wondering..." He puts out his right hand. "...If you would like to dance?" I smile then untie my ponytail, letting the deep brown waves fall over my shoulders. I give him my left hand. "Why not?" He smiles then goes to my right side and places his left hand on my left thigh, where the hole in my dress ends. "Shall we then?" He guides me to the dancing crowd.

Once we reach the dance floor, he circles around to face me, trailing his right hand from mine, to my stomach, then to my left thigh. Then he puts his left hand in my right hand and waits for my left hand to feather down to his right shoulder. We smile at each other then, then next song begins and Todd starts us off.

"I must ask... is this a routine for you? Introduce yourself to a woman, then woe her with your ball-room dancing skills?" We laugh. "Only the ones that interest me..." He says and looks into my eyes. "And what exactly is just so interesting about me?" I smirk, and look back into his golden brown eyes. He chuckles. "Well, besides your magnificent looks..." I blush. "...your stitches certainly peaked my interest. I've gotta say, they look really good on you." He smiles. "Ah yes, my stitches... You remember the drunk with the screw in his head?" "Yes..." I look at my feet then at him, and step closer. "He's an amazing scientist, and I was worried about him when he started to perform experiments on himself, so... I offered him to do some on me." He looks at the stitches that run across my chest. "Well, he must have done a good job... you're not dead, are you?" He chuckles. "Heh, no, I suppose not..." _What am I doing? Just get what you want Jill! Hurry up!_

Todd twirls me once and puts his right hand back on my left hip, steadying me. "So, where did you live before you came here?" He smiles and looks at his feet. We turn and I can see Spirit and Stein starring at us. _Please, still be drunk!_ "Actually, I'm a witch," my eyes widen ever so slightly. "...but you already knew that... didn't you? That's why you were looking for me." I look over his shoulder trying to avoid his gaze, only meeting with everyone else's. _The whole room is starring at us!_

Finally, I look at him and reply "Well... don't you have me all figured out?" We smile. "You don't have to worry about killing me, Lord Death knows... I'm not interested in things that other witches are into. I came to help actually." I cock my head up at him. "How so?" He smiles. "There will be a new course select students will take. Students who are close to creating a Death Scythe, such as yourself... I will be teaching them about the many types of witches there are and the most efficient way to kill them." He looks at me with questionable eyes. "You have something to ask? Yes?" I smile. "You must be wanted by the witches, right? Has Lord Death granted you with protection? Or maybe help from older meister's and weapons, such as Stein and I?" Todd looks at me, stunned. I smirk. "I'm right? Aren't I?" I smile even more. "I can read people like an open book." He smiles back at me. "Must come in handy in a fight, huh?" We chuckle, and the son ends.

Todd releases my hand. I curtsied and say "Thank you for the dance Mr. Wilson." He smiles, then bows and says "No, thank you, Miss. Jekkle."


	5. Meeting a Killer

**sorry... last time i put this up i put up the wrong one -.-' sorry about the mix up! here is the real one! enjoy!**

**STEIN – CHAP 4 – MEETING A KILLER**

I wake up the next day, sight blurred with a pounding head. As my sight begins to clear up I can see a note, a bottle of aspirin, and a glass of water next to my alarm clock.

I reach for the aspirin and glass, then I reach for my glasses and take the pills. After I take my dosage I open the folded paper.

_Stein,_

_If you hadn't noticed yet, you had a _little_ too much to drink last night. If you need me I'll be downstairs._

_ `Jill_

"Oh yeah... Now I remember..." Spirit talked me into getting drunk off of champagne. I rub at my eyes and adjust my screw as I swing my legs to the side of the bed.

**JILL**

I was sitting at my desk putting in the final grades of my students when I hear Stein make his way down the stairs. "Good morning." I greet him as I enter the last grade, and spin my chair to face him. "Morning..." he replies, rubbing at his eyes. "You get the information you were looking for last night?" Stein asks as he sits sown next to me. I nod, gathering all the folders on my desk. "He's a witch; apparently he will be teaching a new course. He is wanted by the other witches, so Lord Death has granted protection, from us, basically."

He sighs, "You've got to be kidding me..." he complains as he rubs his face, leaning back in his chair. "Heh, I wish I was." I reply as I stack my folders up and onto my book shelf.

I walk back over to the hung over Stein, (still shirtless and in his baggy flannel pants) and stop next to him. Stein places his hands on his head and looks sleepily up at me. He smiles, "Take a seat." He shifts his eyes to his lap then back up to me. Smiling, I take his offer and sit on his lap as he wraps one of his arms around my waist. Leaning back on him, I sigh and close my eyes, perfectly content with my head resting on his muscular shoulder. "Long night?" he asks, as he puts down his other arm and places his hand on my right thigh. I smile. "Well... I did have to look after two extremely intoxicated men..." I feel his neck vibrate against my fore head as he chuckles quietly and says "Sorry about that... it wasn't exactly my plan..."

I smirk. "You kept calling me 'pretty lady'." I laugh. He rubs his face. "Jesus... I must have been _really_ shit-faced." I smile. "It was cute... even if you kept slurring it." He sighs. "I'm gonna kill Spirit..."

He looks down at me. "When'd you get up? You're still in your pajamas." He rubs my thigh with his thumb, resting his head on mine. "About an hour ago... I wanted to put the grades in now before I left." Stein tilts his head. "Where you going?" he asks confused. "To see my father..." A picture of the most secured jail in Death City pops in my brain. "It's been a while since you've seen him... Who will you go as?" If his question was asked to any other person they would just stare blankly at him. But with the question pointed to me, it was a completely necessary thing to ask. "Hyde deserves to see her father as well... I'll probably give her half the time we see him, so she won't be complaining the whole time..." I reply, snuggling closer to Stein. He tightens his arms around me. _Oh how safe I feel in those strong arms..._

I trace to stitches across his chest and stomach. "Do you want to come?" I ask sheepishly. He adjusts his glasses and says, "Only if one of you wants me too..." _Take him with us! You know he won't get hurt! Besides, father should meet him! We've been dating him since _high school_!_ I stare at my hand resting on Stein shoulder as I listen to Hyde's opinion. "She wants you to meet him... She says you won't get hurt..." He rubs his thumb on my hip where my tank tops hem line has raised, exposing a little line of skin. "Alright... Should we go formal or casual?" he smirks. I smile up at him. "Whatever you like." I say as I peck him on the lips.

**STEIN**

"I am Jill Hyde. I've come to see my father." A very dark-green eyed Jill says to a guard sitting behind a desk. He looks up. "And him?" The guard gestures to me. "He is here to see him as well." She states firmly, eyes darkening with each work, the going back to the same light green they usually are.

The guard clears his throught and says, "Of course... If you could please take these..." he hands us _visitor_ badges. "... and follow me."

Before opening the door, the guard takes out a bin and asks us to put all of our belongings in it. After we do so, he unlocks the six locks on the 4 inch thick titanium door, and enters a code into a number pad, bolted to the door. "Mr. Hyde! You have visitors!" The guard informs Jill's father as she walks in. I trail behind her, and the door behind me slams shut as security cameras flash on.

Jill smiles at the chained up man on the well-worn prison bed. He wears both wrist shackles and a ball and chain around each ankle. The chains attached to the shackles connected firmly to the wall behind him. His head bowed and his elbows resting on his knees, showing his gray streaked black hair.

"Hello Daddy..." Jill greets with ink black eyes. The man looks up at his daughter, and smiles with sharp, shark-like teeth. "My baby girl... come give your father a hug..." he replies as his shackles thud to the ground; the once red light on them, now green. He stands up as Jill walks towards him, and throws her arms around him. Mr. Hyde's eyes dart up to me, and then he lets out a half-purr-half- growl.

Jill releases her father and takes my arm. "Daddy... this is Stein, the man I've told you about." She says with a smile. His eyes soften lightly, as he looks me up and sown with his predator-black eyes._ So that's where she gets that eye __color__..._ The rugged middle-aged killer sits down, and says, "You treat my daughter wrong..." He knits his hands together, putting his elbows on his knees and hunches over. "... and I'll kill you _far more badly_ than any of the others..." I swallow hard. "... You understand me boy?" I nod Jill sits me down in front of Mr. Hyde and sits next to me. "_Daddy_... be nice... besides... you know he'd all ready be dead by now if he did..." They grin sadistically to each other. Mr. Hyde smiles proudly at his daughter. "That's my girl!"

Now that I was closer to him I could see his prison tattoos on his arms, a little peeking out from behind him and a tattoo peering out from the collar of his worn tank top. In the high security cell there was a required toilet, sink and mirror, but also a few weights and a bar bolted to the ceiling.

After hearing stories about this man you would have guessed he had broken out already, or at least tried even. But there were no traces of any struggle on the door knob, not even a hint of a failed attempt at gouging out at the door frame, like in the other prisoners rooms. Hell, there wasn't even a scratch! Mr. Hyde talks to Jill obviously about me, as he keeps looking me up and down as if she said one bad thing about me, he'd pounce.

In effort to show no disrespect to him, I stay perfectly still and silent. But out of the corner of my eye, I see two photos stuck in the metal frame of the small mirror hanging above the sink. I turn my head slightly to get a better look, and he stops talking abruptly. _Shit! Just stay still! _"You want to know who that person is... don't you?" Mr. Hyde asks me calmly. I slowly turn my head to him, and nod. Jill looks at him with a slight curl to the corner of her lips.

Mr. Hyde gets up and walks over to the Mirror, dragging the enormous weights at his ankles effortlessly. He stops and careful take the photo out of its place. He walks back to us and sits back down very slowly, never taking his eyes off the photo, not saying a word. Jill takes my hand in hers. She looks at me with now light green eyes, and smiles warmly. Like she's trying to tell me: _Don't worry... you didn't push any forbidden buttons on him..._

"This..." Mr. Hyde says softly as he shows me the picture in his hands. "... is Jills mother." He smiles softly. I look down at the picture. A woman with deep brown, wavy hair, and brilliant green eyes smiles back. The woman looks almost exactly like Jill, only older.

"She is also the only woman than can keep me from spilling people's blood." He looks admiringly at the photo. I look up at him, his eyes just barely a shade lighter. "Is she the reason why you haven't broken out?" I ask. He looks briefly up at me then back at his smiling wife. "Her and my daughter..."

Jill takes Mr. Hyde's hand, and smiles at him. "She still loves you as much as she did before." She whispers to him sweetly. "I know." He replies. He glances gown at Jills arms and takes her wrist gently, putting his other hand just below her elbow.

"Your scars are almost completely gone... how?" He asks, his eyebrows pushing each other foreword; glancing up at Jill. She smiles and her eyes flicker to me, then to her father. He looks over to me, with confusion on his face. "What did you do to help her?" He asked. I hesitate then day, "I just started spending more time with her." He turns to Jill. "She must really like him... just as much as you." They smile at each other.

A few minutes later Mr. Hyde's shackles shot back up to his wrists and the door opens with a loud and irritating buzz. Jill sighs and stands up. "I'll make sure I tell mom to see you sometime soon." She says as she hugs her father good bye. Just as we're about to leave Mr. Hyde takes me by the wrist, and gives me a one armed hug. "Thank you for protecting my daughter when I couldn't so shit... her Hyde can really tear her up inside... before she met you, she was miserable and came home with a new scar everyday..." I stare at the wall behind him. He releases me. "Your welcome, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hyde." I say before I walk out of the cell. He chuckles. "You too kid..."


	6. A New Student

******hey sorry it took so long to put it up... parents turned off my internet so i gotta use my little brothers computer... Chapter 6 is on its way! just might take a while... just be patient! enjoy! **

**JILL – CHAP 5 – A NEW STUDENT**

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..._ Now, can anyone tell me what line four means?" I ask my class, looking up at my confused students. "... Anyone?" The class shakes their heads. I sigh lightly. "Alright... everyone write this down!" I tell the class as I walk towards the white board.

I hear my classrooms door open, then someone walks in. I uncap an expo marker and write down the fourth line of the prologue. I then write what I say next. "Basically what Shakespeare is trying to say, is that there is a fight going on between citizens, not a war... even though the line says _civil blood makes civil hands unclean..._" I turn, and see Spirit at the doorway. "Maka Alburn!" The girl with light brown pig tails looks up. "Yes, Miss. Jekkle?" She asks. I smile. "You understand all this right?" She nods. "Alright, you can continue reading from where I left off, while I talk to Mr. Death Scythe." She nods nervously, and then begins reading the rest of the prologue.

I walk over to Spirit. "What's up?" I ask in a lower voice volume, crossing my arms loosely over my chest with my glasses hanging from my fingers. "Stein wants you, says he needs Maka and Tsubaki too." I give him a confuse look, then say, "Alright... Can you take over my class for me?" Spirit looks nervous for a minute then says, "Umm, I could _try_..." I smile. "You don't have to do anything with them, just make sure they stay out of trouble and that they do their questions." I tell him.

I walk back to the front of the room as Maka finishes. "Alright, Maka, Tsubaki, come with me. The rest of you work on the prologue questions. Death Scythe will be keeping an eye on you guys... I don't want any bad reports when I get back... you hear me?" The class nods as Maka and Tsubaki make their way sown the isles and walk up to me with nervous faces.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble... Dr. Stein just wants to see us." They relax a little then follow me as I walk towards Spirit. "Where's Stein?" I ask. "He's at the schools entrance." I nod then walk down the hall towards the front of the DWMA, with Maka and Tsubaki trailing behind me.

"It's a good thing you two understand Shakespeare, or you guys would have trouble keeping up with the class!" I smile at them. "Do you want us to do the questions for homework?" Tsubaki asks as they walk up to either side of me. "That would be awesome!" I smile, as I push the schools front door open.

I hold the door open for the girls, then I walk up next to Stein. He turns and says, "Thanks for coming so quickly." I look out in front of us. Black Star, Soul and Death the Kid are getting ready to fight. "Are you ready for this? I'm gonna give you a taste of my Black Star assassin skills!" Black Star exclaims jumping up and down. "It's not an assassination if you've been seen idiot..." Soul says boredly. "You are a discussing pig!" Death the Kid spits to the ground. "Are you really so willing to risk your soul, that you'll pick a fight with a Grim Reaper?" Kid asks as he looks up at Black Star. "Liz, Patty, weapon forms..." He commands. "Riiiight!" Patty exclaims. "We've done nothing _but_ fight since we got off the streets... I could use a break..." Liz complains boredly as they both turn to twin pistols.

"If you wanna fight let's do it! Come on Soul!" Black Star says. "You're the one who's looking for a fight Black Star, not me... I'll play along, but I'm warning you new guy; if we do this you'll lose..." Soul warns Kid. "Damn straight!" Black Star comments smugly. "We're gonna make one bad-ass team together!" Black Star says to Soul. They pause thinking of one another's opponent.

"Let's go!" Kid whispers to Liz and Patty, then point's one gun to Black Star, and the other at Soul. Extending both arms out (symmetrically, of course...).

**STEIN**

Kid shoots unmercifully at Black Star and Soul. "We can't even get close to the guy!" Black Star says irritated, as he dodges a bullet. Kid stops. "What was that? You're looking forward to a more up close and personal fight? Fine by me!" Kid leaps into the air, flips and kicks Black Star with the heel of his left foot. Black Star blocks Kids hit with his wrists crossed under Kids heel.

Soul starts to charge after Kid as Black Star pushes Kid off, making Kid jump back and landing. Soul swings at kid with his left arm (which is now the blade of a scythe), but is blocked by Kids gun; sending sparks into the air. "Damn it!" Soul yells. Kid sticks his free gun in Souls stomach. "What the hell?" Black Star exclaims. Kid pulls the trigger; sending Soul across the ground.

Soul lies motionless on the ground as kid stands. Maka gasps. Soul abruptly rolls on his back, clutching his stomach, kicking his legs in the air. "Aw man that hurt _really, really _bad!" he yells. Maka sighs and mutters, "Idiot..." Patty giggles. "Did you think a pair of normal pistols would be enough for a Grim Reaper?" Liz asks smugly. "We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets; we shoot compressed wavelengths of our meister's soul." She informs. "Damn it..." Soul mutters.

Soul and Black Star stare at Kid. "They really should have picked a different opponent..." I state. "Dr. Stein, is that the boy? The one with the guns, is he the new kid that everyone's been talking about so much?" Maka asks. Jill smiles. "Yep, that's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. It was his own decision to attend the academy, but he won't be a normal student. His abilities are far greater that anyone else's here." I say.

Tsubaki looks sadly at the ground. "Tsubaki? I s something wrong?" Maka asks. Tsubaki picks up her head and smiles. "Oh, no, it's nothing..." She replies.

"My dear soul seeing scythe meister Maka, can I barrow you for a moments?" I ask. Maka looks nervously at me. "Uhn, yeah?" She asks. Black Star jumps up at Kid, and swings his foot at his head. Kid dodges easily, leaning forward. "I have a special lesson in mind for you today." Soul tries attacking Kid again. "Oh, okay..." She replies nervously. Kid shoots Soul stopping him from attacking.

"Now, now. There's no reason to be worried, it's a very simple question." I reassure her. "Take a look at the duel, watch Kid and his twin pistols as they fight. I want you to pay attention to their soul's wavelengths." Maka concentrates on Kid as he fights. "Normally, it's almost impossible to sync the wavelengths of two weapons like that. But the connection between all three of them is _strong,_ and very stable; and the weapons seem to share a respect for him... no, that's not the word... _admiration_, is that it?" She asks. Jill nods.

"Exactly correct. A good observation." I state, looking back to the fight. "The twin pistols are called the Thompson Sisters; they grew up on the streets. Their lives were much harder before they met Kid. It's natural they would have a strong admiration for him." I inform Maka. "The partnership works for Kid too. It's good for him to be around people so different..." I add. "The Thompson Sisters laid back attitude has a positive influence on him, by quieting his erotic tendencies." I say. "They do make a really good team." Maka states. "You can't even compare them to our two idiots out there..." She adds annoyed.

Black Star jumps to Souls side. "Let's hurry up and finish this guy off!" Black Star says to Soul. "It's about time." Soul replies. "...For what?" Kid asks, confused. "You should quake with fear in your impending death!" Black Star replies. "When you say that it just makes me wanna laugh..." Kid says. "You won't be laughing when you taste our power of friendship!" Black Star shoots back at him. "That's right! It's incredible! The power is beyond belief!" Soul states. Jill sighs and mutters "Are they _really_ saying this? Or am I just imagining it?" She asks herself quietly, rubbing her temples. I chuckle softly.

"What?" Kid asks. Soul and Black Star smirk. "Let's do it." Soul says. "Yeah..." Black Star replies. "Friends! Force!" Soul exclaims, leaping into the air and turning into a scythe. "Woe..." Kid says starring awe struck. "Wow, that's so cool!" Patty says. "I don't think they're taking this very seriously..." Liz states.

Black Star throws his arms into the air with outstretched hands; ready to catch Soul. "Common Soul!" he exclaims. "Friendship!" Soul yells as he falls through the air. "Fusion!" Black Star yells up at him. The blade of the scythe lands on Black Stars head, then slides and falls to the ground. Black Star pauses. "OWWWWWWWW!" He screams, blood shooting from his head. Jill tries to contain her laugh as she covers her mouth. I smile. "Why the hell did you catch me with your head you moron?" Soul screams at Black Star. "I don't know!" Black Star yells back. "Do it right this time!" Soul yells as Black Star bends sown to pick Soul up.

Jill laughs even more as Black Star struggles with picking up Soul, unable to lift him. "Too freaking heavy!" Black Star yells. "I'm not heavy! Maka swings me around without breaking a sweat!"

"Black Star and Soul are definitely lacking in the compatible wavelength department..." Maka states. "So it seems." I reply smiling. Black Star tries using his soul force to pick up Soul. "Come on you stupid scythe! I'm just here to lift you up! Uggghhh!" Black Star yells. Soul pops out spitting blood from the hit. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTIONG ME WITH YOUR SOULS WAVELENGTH? THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!" Soul screams at Black Star, now in human form. "Oh! My bad!" Black Star replies. "It's almost hard to watch. Those morons can't seem to sense each other's wavelengths at all..." Maka states.

I smile. "Before a meister and his or her weapon fight an opponent, they need to adjust their wavelengths to each other." I inform Maka. Jill smiles.

"Black Star... its over between us..." Soul says. "Wh- What exactly are you trying to say Soul?" Black Star asks. "If we try to stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you! It's for the best!" Soul replies dramatically. Jill, Maka, Tsubaki and I all stare confused at them. Then we all say "Huh?"

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" Kid asks Liz and Patty. "Let's wait! Things are just starting to get good!" Liz replies. "Oh, I understand, but even though it's over... would it be okay if we stayed friends?" Black Star asks. "You idiot! Of course we can still be friends!" Soul exclaims. "Foreverrrr!" he adds, running towards Black Star. "OHH! SOUULLL!" "BLACK STAARRR!" "OHH! SOUULLL!" "BLLAACK STARRRRR!" "OHH! SOUULLLL!" Jill hits her head into her palm. "Oh god..." She says under her breath. "They need professional help..." Maka adds.

Black Star and Soul hug, but are abruptly shot at. "Oops... Sorry... My fingers slipped..." Kid states. Soul gets up. "We can't just quit in the middle of a fight!" he says. "Right! We're not giving up till we beat him!" Black Star adds. "Okay... We'll see how well that works..." Kid says.

Soul and Black Star charge at Kid. "Let's see how you like a taste of my soul waves!" Black Star says as he attacks Kid with his yellow electrified hand. Kid dodges stepping to the side, then trips Black Star with a swift sweep from his leg. "Black Stars specialty is Martial Arts, but Kid is just playing with him... And the way he's been fighting today, Soul has no chance against him either..." Maka says.

Soul tries attacking Kid again, but is blocked by Kids gun. "You're as slow, as you are stupid!" Kid yells. "You're going down!" Black Star exclaims. Kid shoots both at the same time; with Black Star on his left and Soul on his right. But kid is caught around the ankle by Black Stars belt. "You idiot! You fell for it!" Black Star says pulling the belt and making Kid fall. Soul leaps in the air. "Gotchya!" he yells as he turns into the scythe as he descends.

Kid moves slightly to the side, just barely missing Souls attack. Kid then pulls his legs up and over his head getting to his feet, making Black Star hit Soul. "Okay, now I really wanna kill that guy..." Black Star says weakly and annoyed at the same time. "Our partners are pretty useless huh?" Maka asks, staring blankly at Black Star and Soul.

"And now it's time to see the power of a Grim Reaper!" Kid states firmly. "Incredible..." Jill whispers to herself. I look over to see Jill studying Kid as he resonates with Liz and Patty. _She's watching their souls..._ Maka taps me lightly on the shoulder. I turn. "Can Miss. Jekkle see souls too?" She whispers to me. I nod. "But how? I thought she was a weapon..." She whispers again. "You know about her Hyde? Right?" I ask her. She nods. "Hyde is technically a meister, so seeing souls are second nature to her. We figured out that Hyde's a meister, because when she fights, the weapon she fights with is the scythe Miss. Jekkle turns into." I tell Maka. Her eyes widen, but she nods, says nothing and turns back to the fight.

Clouds of dust and dirt circle Kid as he resonates with Liz and Patty. "Huh? That looks like their souls are beginning to expand!" Maka says, seeing Kids soul. "Now they're showing off their true strength." I State

"OKAY! LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT, HUH?" Soul yells. "REAPER, SHMEAPER! BRING IT ON!" B lack Star encourages. Obviously they can't see his soul...

Kid resonates even higher as black electric skulls circle his soul. Large black spikes emerge from his shoulders, and the pistols turn into cannons, engulfing half of Kids arms. Kid squats and lifts the cannons up, aiming them at Soul and Black Star.

"Execution mode ready! Prepare to die!" Kid states. "Umm... I don't like the looks of that..." Soul says as he stares at kid. "Come on! What are you gonna do little man? I've swat at flies scarier than you! So there! HAHAHA!" B lack Star yells at Kid.

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3%." Liz states. "Black needle soul wavelength fully charged!" Patty exclaims excitedly. "Preparing to fire. Be back in 4 seconds." Liz says. "Three..." Liz stars. "Two!" "One!" "Firing now!" Patty exclaims. "Death Cannon!" Kid says firmly as he fires.

"This doesn't look good! We should run!" Soul yells. "HA! Don't be ridiculous! No way is something like that gonna hurt me!" A giant mushroom cloud replaces Soul and Black Star. Kid stands and the cannons turn back to pistols. Soul and Black Star lay in the indent of the ground the explosion made.

"Black Star!"Tsubaki yells, running towards him. Maka sighs. "Aw man what were those idiots thinking?" I strike a match and light my cigarette. "Looks like a decisive defeat..." I state and blow out the smoke in my mouth. Jill smiles. "As predicted..." She stated. _But, you can hardly expect anything less from the son of the Grim Reaper... His potential is great, and all ready far above that of any of the other meister's at the academy, and somehow I have a feeling that he still hasn't shown us everything that he can do..._ "Lord Deaths own flesh and blood... what I wouldn't give to study that one..." Jill smiles at me.

Kid then spits up blood and falls backwards, passing out. Patty laughs. "Oh great, here we go again..." Liz sighs. I wheel myself next to her. "What happened to him?" I ask Liz. Patty stops laughing. "Not much, it's just a little cut..." Liz replies. "What got cut?" I ask. "I think I might have an idea of what it was." Maka says. I turn.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it happened during Souls last attack on Kid. I think that Kid got a little hair cut off from hi bangs... after the explosion happened, and things died down, Kid finally noticed that one side of his bangs were shorter than the other. His symmetry was off, so he spit up blood all over." Maka explained. "He's the one bleeding now, so that means we actually won the fight, huh?" Soul states. "Yeah, right! It means we won, and I, Black Star, have defeated the Reaper! I knew it! Who's gonna be talking about this guy now? HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughs. "Are you really sure you're alright now Black Star?" Tsubaki asks quietly. "Hell yeah! Of course I'm alright! I beat _death_ today! I'm awesome!" Black Star replies.

"Hey..." Maka says to Soul. Soul looks up. "Hey..." He replies. "Don't let yourself get involved in stupid fights, alright?" He looks up at her annoyed. "Come on, that's exactly what you used to tell me Soul..." Maka says. Soul laughs. "Yeah, I guess I was the uncool one of us today, huh?" He asks with a smile.

"Please try not to do anything crazy from now on." Tsubaki pleads. "Yeah right! Nothings too crazy for me now! I've beaten up a Reaper after all! What's crazier than that? HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star replies.

"Tsubaki is the only one for him..." Maka says. "I don't think anyone else can handle Black Star..." She adds. "Yeah... You're probably right..." Soul replies, scratching the back of his head. Maka smiles, then offers her hand to Soul. "Coming?" She asks. "Yeah." He says taking her hand. "Sorry." Soul says before Maka pulls him up.

Maka turns to Soul, still holding his hand. "Let's stay cool, okay?" She asks. "You got it!" Soul replies, smacking Maka's hand.


	7. The Demon Sword

**Yay! its finally here! hope you guys like it! Kinda feel guilty for taking this one away from Spirit... but i wanted Jill to be in this fight! I'll make sure i give spirit the fight with Medusa! Cross my heart! Hope to die!**

**STEIN - CHAP 6 - THE DEMON SWORD**

"Make sure you cut down the middle of the frogs stomach, and don't put too much pressure on the knife..." I infrom my stusents as I look out to my class. My classroom door opens and Jill walks in. She stops a few feet infront of the door and motions for me to follow her. I rise from my chair. "I'll be right back. Everyone, when your done dicecting, answer the questions on the board on a seperate sheet of paper." I walk over to Jill.

"What's up?" I ask. She takes off her glasses. "Lord Death wants to see us in the Death Room. Spirits on his way to watch your class." I look down at her confused. She shrugs, then opens the door and walks out.

**IN THE DEATH ROOM**

"Ah, Stein, Jill! Thank you for coming so quickly!" Lord Death greets us. "What is it you wanted to see us for?" Jill asks. Lord Death hesitates for a minute, then says "It seems as though a pair od our students are very close to the Demon Sword. I need you both to get there as quickly as possible so you can stop the Demon Sword." Jill nods. "That is the reason why I came here in the first place. Just tell us where it is and we'll be on our way." I say.

**JILL**

"We're almost there, I can sence their souls a little stronger now." I say to Stein as he turns the handle on the motorcycle. I tighten my arms around him, jerking back from the force of the acceleration. "There!" I point to a gothic church. My eyes widen as Stein pulls up to the church and one of the students souls weakens. Stein turns off the engine and stands. "Jill, change, now!" Stein commands. I nod and give him my hand, turning into a scythe.

Making his way up the stairs he pulls back his arm, then jams my blade through the door. I hit flesh, sending black blood into the air. "Huh? Whats happening? How did that get there?" A pink haired boy asks. Stein kicks in the door and the pink haired boy goes flying through the peus. "Professor Stein!" Maka exclaims. I turn back to my human form and jump into the church. I turn. Stein takes off his lab coat, and covers Soul with it. "Professor Stein, is Soul alright?" Maka asks urgently. "The wounds very serious, if we dont get him treatment soon he might not make it..." He replies.

"I gotta say though, it was and easier fight than i expected..." I say turning back to the pink haired boy, now standing. "I hardened the blood around the wound to stop the bleeding... Do I get a THANK YOU?" A demon attached to the boy demands. "Yeah thank you..." The boy replies. "Thank you VERY MUCH! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME HURT YOU?" The demon yells as he squishes the boys face. "Thank you... very much." The boy replies.

"Professor Stein, who are those two? And what are they?" Maka asks. Stein turns to her. "I've never seen anything like this..." Stein points his ciggarette at the demon and the boy. "That is the reason the academy was created." He replies. She looks back at them. "The reason the academy was created? So does that mean hes a kishen?" She asks. "Technically not yet... but hes only one step away from it..." He takes a drag.

"Alright then..." Stein says getting up. "Lets take care of this, shall we?" He asks. "Yeah..." I reply, turning back to a scythe. Stein catches me. "Chrona, stop standing there starring into space like an idiot. If you dont get itin gear, we're going back to the sleep deprivation again!" The demon warns Chrona. "No! They'll start waking me up every hour again! I don't like it! The dark circles under my eyes will come back, and I don't know how to deal with the dark circles!" Chrona replies.  
"Jill, can you stand against the Demon Sword?" Stein asks me. "Of course I can! What do you think I am? Some kind of rusty old dagger?" I ask. "Been a long time? Hasn't it? Sence we've teamed up like this..." I state. Stein smiles. "We're not as young as we used to be, thats for sure!" He replies. I chuckle.

"Would you hurry up, and attack already? You idiot!" The demon yells punching Chrona in the head then goes back to weapon form. Chrona starts heading towards Stein and I. "But I've never deen a man with a screw sticking out of his head before! And I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with a guy like that!" Chrona complains. "You eat him! Swallow his souul!" The demon replies. Chrona swings his sword at us, but Stein easily blacks with me. The sword then begins to vibrate. Stein flips Chrona into the air beofre the sword could reach its full vibrations. He then turns and hits Chrona with his soul force. Chrona throws back his head, screams, and spits up black blood. "Have another..." Stein says as he charges his hand again. But he is stopped by a black needle, sticking him in his side. He truns. "What? Thatsthe blood from the wound we gave him..."He says.

He straigtens his back and looks up at the drops of blood circling him. "Bloody Needles!" they screech before they extend and attack Stein. He quickly jumps out of the way. "Hes using every drop of his blood as a weapon! But how is that even possible?" I ask. "When souls are over hunted, a demon sword is created. We have to stop him here and now, or he will definetly become a Kishen. What's more, the balance of power between these two is uneven. The weapons soul is clearly dominant; it rules over the meisters more introverted soul, confining it. For the moment, the meister still has some strength left to fight back against the weapon. But if he should be completely swalloed up, things will get dangerous..." He pauses, and studies the soul some more. "Theres something else..." He says, narrowing his eyes. "I see a snake coiled around him... whats it doing there?" He asks himself.

"If you let him hit us with that technique again, i'm gonna stick thumbtacks in your shoes! Got it?" The demon asks Chrona. "No! Thumbtacks in my shoes would stick into my feet whenever I tried to walk! It would hurt! I don't think I could deal with that really..." He replies.

Stein starts running towards them. They attack with Bloody Needles, but he dodges them; jumping and puching himself foreward, running even faster. Chrona puts out his sword, but Stein pushes it out of the way. Chrona attacks again, but Stein does the same thing again, and again, as Chrona tries to attack him. Stein then charges his hand and forces it into Chronas stomach. Throwing him, he flys out the churches door.  
The blood in the air attacks Stein again before he jumps out of the way, and outside the church. "Damn, a time lag attack..." Stein says. "BOGLEAH! Its time to die Screw Head!" The demon yells. "Engh..." Stein flinches at the wound in his side. The drop of blood infront of him turns to a needle, hittion Stein. His glasses fall to the ground as drops of his blood fall with them. "Engh... I think I'd like to dicect you now!" Stein says; extremly pissed off. "BEEGYAHHH! Screw yourself! you won't live that long!" The demon yells, as drops of blood circle Stein.

"You ready?" Stein asks me. I smile. "Yeah..." I reply. He swings me around him, causing the drops of blood to circle faster, and faster, by the force of my blade. "Bloddy Needles!" They screech. Stein hits the end of my handle on the ground. "Spirit body!" Stein says. "Oh dear! I think this is too much for me!" The barrier says, as the needles stop in it. "GLOBEE! Lets see you stop all of these!... Huh?... Where'd the screw head freak go? Ugh! I don't see him! Where the hell is he! Damn it!" The demon looks franticly aroun him, as Stein flips repetedly in the air, decending above Chrona, then he kisck Chrona with the heal of his foot.

"Damn! He scrambled what little brains you have left! Hurry up and snap out of it, we can't afford another hit from his soul wavelength!" The demon yells at Chrona. "There are stars and planets floating around me... I don't think i can handle astronomy right now!" "Astronomys a lot easier to deal with than death, you moron! So suck it up and come to your scences already!" The demon replies. Stein jumps towards them. "Double - Palm Soul Force!" He says as he thrusts his hands into Chronas stomach. "Twin speed!" Chrona throws his head back as blood surrounds Stein. They fly backwards. "The needles again?" Maka asks. The blood falls to the ground.  
Stein pulls me out of the ground. "No, its over now... I hate to say it, but you're finished."Stein says to the motionless Chrona. He twitches, then his body pokes out needles as the demon and Chrona scream in pain. "Whats happening to him?" I ask Stein. "Hes going through soul rejection..." He replies. "Their soul wavelengths are reunited, but they're falling apart now..."

A powerful soul then emerges from the sky; its power pulsing through the air. "Its another soul! I don't know where it came from, but I can sence it." Maka says, "I feel it too. Its a witch..." Stein states. He looks up at the sky, to a witch, perched on a broom, looking down at us. "A witch, huh?" I ask. "Yes, and its one with a stron soul, very powerful. My guess is shes the one who put that weapon inside the kids body too." Stein states. "Thats th witch's soul up there? Buthow? I should have felt a soul like that befor now! Its increadably strong!" Maka says. "Soul protect..." Stein replies. "What's that?" Maka asks. "Its advanced magic. Not all witches can use it. The techneque incloses the area around the soul with magic. This blocks the soul's wavelength; the witch is camoflauged, and her soul appears to be that of a normal human." Stein says. "So thats the soul of a real witch? Mama defeated something like that in oreder to turn Papa into a Death Scythe?" Maka asks heself in disbeleif.

"Pathetic. Chrona is such a weakling... I'll have to punish him later... Nake snake, cobra cobra... Nake snake, cobra cobra... But before I go I'll punish you too... won't that be fun?" The witch says.

"VECTOR ARROWS!" She yells as black arrows attack Stein. He twirls me then we both say "Lets go! Soul resonance!" My blade glows. "Witch hunter!" Stein says as he slices the arrows coming towards him. The witch smiles. "Quite impressive,,," One of her tatoos on her arm unravles itself and picks up Chrona. "I just dropped by on a little errand. Who would have thought I'd run into the DWMA's legendary meister? And the phcyco killer Mr. Hyde's own flesh and blood..." I clentch my teeth. "... What an unexpected pleasure... I would love to stay and play with you kids a little longer, but I'm afraid I can't. Prehaps we can all play another time..." The witch says then flys away. "Hey! Hold it lady!" I yell after her. "No, its okay. Lets leave her for now. I'm more worried about soul."


	8. Recovering Student And Holy Sword

**Kind of a fun little chapter. things are died down a little so yeah... I'll probably write the next chapter while I'm at it, just thought I'd put this up to keep you guys busy... OH! by the way i have another story about Zuko and another OC but I'm not sure if I'm gonna put it up... in my mind its kinda crappy... i wrote it entirely off of my memory... if you guys wanna see it then just say so in the reviews or PM me. If there's enough of you that want to see it I'll probaly put it up in a few weeks to a month... any way... enjoy the chapter! ^.^**

**STEIN - CHAP 7 - ARECOVERING WEAPON AND A WORRIED ****MEISTER**

I put an I.V. in Soul and check his heart rate. I then look down at the gash across his chest, pulling on my latex gloves, I study it. I reach for the mask and pull it on. _His heart rate is slowing... I need to start _now_..._ I clean around the open wound and begin to work on putting him together again.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Sighing, I pull off my gloves and mask, then wipe my fore head with the back of my hand. Throwing the mask and gloves in the trash, I head for the door.

Stepping out, I see Maka sitting on the ground next to the door. She looks up. "Professor Stein?" I look down at her. "Huh?... Have you been waiting out here this _whole_ time? Why didn't you go take a nap, or eat something?" I ask, searching my pockets for a ciggarette. "I need to know how Soul is!" She exclaims, standing up. "Uh..." I smile. "The operation was a complete sucess. Once he rests up a little bit he'll be as good as new." I repy. Maka smiles up at me. "He's okay... Thank you _so_ much professor!" She says, then looks into the room beside us. "Um... would it be alright if I went in to check on him now?" She asks. "Sure, that'll be fine." I say. "Thank you." She says before she runs into the room.

"Thats a nice face smile youre wearing... So, tell _me_ what you wouldnt tell Maka... What is Souls condition _really_?" Spirit asks as I light a ciggarette. I take a drag, then exhale slowly. "The wound itself is alright after surgery... That much I can say at least; but there is still something that bothers me..." I say to Spirit. "Go on..." He urges. "I'm not exactly certian, but it migh be a curse." He looks up at me confused. "A curse? What kind of curse is it? Will he be alright?" He asks. "The Demon Sword Ragnarock has black blood; some of it appears to have gotten mixed into Soul's blood... I can't say for sure how it'll efect him, but I doubt it will be good..." I reply. Spirit looks down, then walks away.

**THE NEXT DAY - LEGEND OF THE HOLY SWORD?**

As I walk into the library, I can hear two students talking, quite loudly. I turn to see its Black Star and Kid. "They say he who draws the Holy Sword from the ground will be deamed a hero and shall recive everlasting glory and fame. I've heard that someone who obtained Excalibur in the past, went on to be a mighty king... I'll bet a sword as powerful as this one has absolutely flawless symetry... Oh, symetry!" Kid says to Black Star in awe. "Hero? King? That sounds perfect to me!" Black Star replies. "Oh, you mean Excalibur, huh?" I ask the kids.

"Hey professor! Are you here for punishment too?" Black Star asks. I look over at him. "Punishment? What are you talking about, Black Star" I ask confused. "Do you know anything about the legend of Excalibur?" Kid asks. I look down to the ground. "The Holy Sword Excalibur..." I scoul in memory. "...it was too much even for me..." I reply turnning.

"Really? You tried to pull the sword?" Black Star asks urgently. "Even you couldnt draw the sword, Professor?" Kid asks. "The Holy Sword Excalibur..." "Now I'm _really_ interested!" Black Star says excitedly.

**JILL**

_Oh god... Why did I take out so many fucking books?_ I carry a large stack of hardcover books in my arms as I walk up to the librarys door. _Shit! How am I supposed to open the door?_ I try to balance the books with ine of my hands and one of my fore arms, as I go up on my toes; reaching for the knob. _Ugh! I_ still _cant reach!_

"Hey, Jill! You want some help there?" I look to the side and see Sid walking towards me. "Oh, hey Sid! Yeah that'd be awesome!" I say with a smile. He opens the door and holds it. He then walks in behind me.

"Lets see, are you still hard at work like a good boy, Black Star?... OH! See what you can do if you put your mind to it!" Sid exclaims running into the library; proud of both Black Star and himself. "Oh, hi Professor Sid. After I put this book away I'll be all done." Tsubaki says kindly to Sid. "Tsubaki?... So that sneeky little brat dumped his punishment on her and took off, did he? Back when I was still alive, I hated it when dirty tricks like this were pulled!" Sid says angrily to himself. "Its okay Professor, dont worry about it! I enjoyed cleaning." Tsubaki assures him.

"If youre looking for Black Star hes not here. He and Kid went to find the Holy Sword. Why? Has he done something wrong?" Stein asks Sid. "_The_... Holy Sword?" Sid asks. "Yes, Excalibur." Stein replys. "The same sword that tears the air, and shakes the very ground?" Sid asks. They pause Stein starts turnning his screw. "Lets stop talking about it..." Stein says. "Yeah... In some way this is the ultimate remideal lesson... I'll let this one slide, thats the kind of man I was..." Sid replies.

"Okay, I've got a bunch of tests that need grading..." Sid says walking out of the library. Tsubaki stares after him, confused. _Excalibur... man was he one pain in the fucking ass..._ Tsubaki walks towards Stein. "Professor? I have a question... What kind of weapon is the Holy Sword?" She asks Stein. hHe looks at her, then to the desk infront of him. "Oh, that huh?... Who ever draws the sword is said to be made a great king; given wings of light and granted the ability to soar through the sky. The sword can cut through space with a single swing. Without a doubt, its the most powerful weapon in the world." Stein says.

"I see... But only a hero whos been chosen can match soul wavelengths with it... right?" She asks. Stein looks to the side, exausted. "No, thats not true, unfortunetly... Surprizingly enough, Excalibur can match with anyone..." He replies. "Anybody can match their soul wavelength with the sword just fine. But theres no one in the world who could _ever_ match personal wavelengths with Excalibur..." He adds. I scoul at the desk infront of me. "Heh, I'll say..." I state, discusted.


	9. A Dinner Guest?

**Sorry i took longer than what i promised... these past two weeks have been REALLY busy... My grandfather died the day before memorial day, and now finals are starting tomorrow -.- god i hate finals... anyway! kinda yet ANOTHER short chapter (sorry) little thing showing Steins protectiveness of Jill *awwww* :P anyway! enjoy the chapter!**

**STEIN - CHAP 8 - A DINNER GUEST?**

Tsubaki leaves the library and Spirit enters; oblivious to the people in the room. Jill comes up from behind me and wraps her arms loosely around my neck, resting her chin on my shoulder. "What're you in the mood for, for dinner?" She asks sighing. "Not sure..." Spirit walks towards us. "Hey, whats up?" He asks. "Not much..." I say. "Spirit, why don't you come over for dinner? I've been meaning to ask you before, but I always forget." Jill suggests, straightening her back. "Why not..." Spirit replies.

"So, this is where you and Jill live?" Spirit asks, looking around the office. Jill had ducked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "For the past few years, yes..." I reply, sitting down on the zig-zag stitched gray and black couch. "Years? Damn, how long have you two been together now? Lets see, you both are about 25, you guys started dating when you both were 15... so thats... 10 years, shit!" I sigh. "What're you getting at, Spirit?" I ask annoyed. He glances around the room again, then asks "I was just wondering... whats Hyde like?" I purse my lips then slowly inhale and exhale. "Shes basicaly the opposite of Jill, absolutely _not_ shy, shes crule, and oh, yes! Shes completely obsessed with homicide!" I say looking up at him.

Spirit looks at me, then asks "How do you know when shes changed? Is there any physical change?" The look he gives me is very serious, but I can see traces of his you-know-what-I-_really_-mean face. "There _are_ physical changes... Her eyes turn black, she gets a bit taller, and um... her uh... chest... changes... as well..." I adjust my glasses awkwardly.

Spirit smiles mischeviously. "When was the last time you saw her?" He asks bobing his eyebrows. I roll my eyes. "A few weeks ago..." I say calmly. "What triggered her?" He asks. "I'd rather not talk about that right now..." I say chaging my posisition on the couch and turrning my screw. Spirit widens his eyes, like hes found out a great secret about me. "Holy shit! You were going rough on her in the bedroom! Werent you!" He says excitedly. I sigh. "More like the other way around... Jill thought Hyde deserved some time with me..." I reply. Shifting again.

Spirit smirks. "Holy shit! Who would have thought!" He says throwing his arms in the air. "What? I can't have sex with the woman I love?" I ask a bit annoyed. "Ha! More like _women_! You, my friend, are a bit ofa pimp!" He replies laughing. I sigh. "I've explained this to you _many times_, Spirit... Shes the _same person_... think of it as skitzo." I say getting up.

He scoffs. "Stein, she is no where even _close_ to skitzo!" Finally reaching my boiling point, I lungeat Spirit. Gripping him by the neck with my right hand, I push him against the wall and lift him up off the ground by 2 feet. Scared shitless, his hands shoot to my hand, trying to pry it off, gasping for air. "You say anything that insults Jill again, and I kill you... Got it?" I growl, my head bowed and my eyes looking up at him through my bangs. He nods franticly. I open my hand and let him fall to the ground.

Gasping for air, Spirit clutches his through, moving to his knees. I walk away from him, and to the other side of the room. Finaly catching his breath, Spirit stands and sits on the couch.

Jill pokes her head around the doorway. "Dinners ready." She says kindly. She looks to Spirit, then to me. She gives me a look that says "You're to explain yourself when he leaves". I nod like a little bot does when he is told to go to his room because hes done something bad. Spirit nods and gives her a weak smile.

**JILL**

_What the hell did Stein do to Spirit? Hes been acting like he was gonna be murdered by Stein!_ About an hour or two goes by and Spirit rises from his seat. "I've gotta go. It was nice catching up with you guys." He says walking towards the front door. "See ya tomarrow!" I say. He waves before he shuts the door.

I stand, grab all the dishes and chopsticks and walk into the litchen. Stein walks in with the left over ramen, covers it with plastic wrap, and places it in the fridge. I stop the sink and turn to face Stein.

I cross my arms over my chest, and look at him. "What did you do to him?" He sighs and says "He was making fun of you... so I picked him up by the neck and told him if he ever insults you again, I'd kill him..." I sigh. "What was it you always used to tell me again?" I ask teasing him. He walks towards me and puts his hands on my hips. Icross my wrists behind his neck. "Not to kill people, I think it was..." He leans his fore head on mine, looking into my eyes.

I smile. "Exactly..." I whisper to him before I kiss him softly. He sighs. "I'm sorry, I just snapped... You remember how bad it was before..." He says. "I know... I forgive you." I say with a smile before he kisses me.  
Stein picks me up bridal-style, and carries me up to our bedroom. He sits on the bed with me on his lap. I slide my hands underneath his labcoat, and glide it off him. He throws it to the side, then takes his glasses off and sets them on the night stand. He kisses me, braiding his fingers in my hair. I switch my position, and put my knees on eithre side of his legs. He bites on my botem lip softly, asking for premission to enter. My lips part and his tongue slides into my mouth as he lies down on the bed, taking me with him.

His fingers trace the exposed flesh under the hem of my shirt. We alow ourselves to come up for air. I rest my head on his. Stein takes the back of my head lightly and kisses my neck, slowly laying me carefuly on my kisses from the top of my neck to my colar bone, I close my eyes; enjoying each kiss. I sigh quietly when he stops.

He chuckles softly. I open my eyes. "What?" I whisper. He smiles. "No matter how many times I do this..." He kisses my neck again, and I close my eyes again, then open them slowly. "... you always react the same... very interesting..." He whispers. I smile, then slowly kiss him from his neck to his colar bone. I lay my head back down. He opens his eyes and smiles. "I see..." He whispers. I smile. "I love you..." I whisper to him as he comes closer to me for a kiss. "I love you more..." He whispers back.


	10. The Enchanted Sword

**sorrryyyyy i havent updated this story in a LOOONNNNGGG TIMMMEE! DONT KILL ME! i wanted to get some bulk into the other two stories i have... enjoy! ^.^**

**JILL - CHAP 9 - THE ENCHANTED SWORD**

****_Hmm... Where the hell did I put my damn computer?_ I open my tote bag on my desk and search it for about the twentieth time. _It was in here this morning... where could it have gone?_ I close my bag and sit in my chair, sighing in defeat.

"Miss. Jekkle?" I look to my side and see Ox. "Oh, hello, whats up?" I ask with a smile. "Nothing really, I just came by to give you last nights homework... I couldn't find it during class and I just found it in the bottom of by backpack, so i thought I'd drop it off." He replies, handing a sheet of lined paper covered in writing. "Thanks." I take the sheet from him and set it on my desk. "Have a nice day Miss. Jekkle." Ox says before walking through the door. "You to Ox!" I call after him.

_Now... think Jill! Where could it-_ I sigh. "Of course..." I hit my palm to my fore head. _Baka, baka, baka!_ I walk down the empty halls and stop at Steins classroom door. I look through the window but I don't see him. "Hmm..." I open the door and walk into the classroom. On the chalk board Stein has written "Class has been cancelled!' I cock my head in confusion. _Why would he cancel class?_

"Um, Miss. Jekkle?" Maka asks. I look over at the young scythe meister. "Hmm?" I ask. "Did you need something?" She asks politely. "Oh, yes, do you know where Dr. Stein might be?" I ask walking towards her and Soul. "No idea... walked in and saw that on the board..." Soul says pointing to the chalk board. "...Who knows what hes up to." He adds. "Miss. Jekkle, if your not busy or anything, could you bring us to the Death Room?" Maka asks shyly. I smile. "Of course!"

**STEIN**

Maka, Soul and Jill walk into the Death Room. "Hmm?" Maka marches right up to Lord Death. "Lord Death! I wanna know why you sent them after Masamune!" She demands. "Wow! Easy there meister! Who invited you to the Death Room in the first place?" Death asks. "The 118th rule in the Death Weapon Meister Academy handbook states: _I__n the event of an emergency, students are allowed to enter the Death Room without first obtaining permission._" Maka recites. "Really? It does?" Death asks embarrassed.

"What type of enemy is this enchanted sword father?" Kid asks. Everyone turns to look at him, Liz and Patty. "Kid? You've come to join the party?" Death asks. Soul turns to Death. "The enchanted sword guy is not like the demon sword guy, is he?" Soul asks. "I hope not..." Maka adds. "The enchanted sword doesn't have a witch with him. He might actually be less dangerous if he was under a witches supervision. The enchanted sword takes advantage of the fear in peoples hearts. He uses that fear in order to take possession of his targets and gain control of their bodies. He then consumes his victims souls." I say pausing. "Unless someone stops him he_ will_ become a keishen." I warn.

I am then pulled to the side by my right ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey!" They let go and I can see that it was Jill. _Oh shit... shes mad about something..._ "You know a simple "Can I talk to you" would be nice." I say rubbing my ear. "Where is it?" She asks folding her arms over her chest, her bangs moving into her face; making her glare deadly. _If looks could kill..._ "What're you talking about?" I ask putting my hands in my lab coat pockets. She sighs. "The one other thing that I bring besides the graded papers, you baka. I know you have it." She says annoyed. "Oh, you mean your lap top? Its in the office, at home. I needed to barrow it this morning and I forgot to put it back." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She then looks up at me and says "What am I going to do with you?"

Lord Death creates a portal that allows us to see whats happening. Black Star had hit the boy with his soul wavelength, releasing him from Masamune. Tsubaki now holds the sword. The mirror flashes white. "What just happened?" Soul asks. "Tsubaki has gone inside the enchanted sword." I inform. "Why would you do that Tsubaki?... We have to stop this somehow!" Maka says. "What is she thinking? how is a weapon supposed to fight without her meister?" Soul asks.

"You don't get it... The fight is taking place _inside_ their souls. Anything could happen now... It had to come to this... You see, Tsubaki is the only one who can stand against the enchanted sword." Lord Death says.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! ohh! cliff hanger! not... lol most of us already know what happens :P oh well...**


End file.
